Son of the Winged Night
by Lala2010
Summary: Damian Wayne once believed all his life that he was an Al Ghul. Jason once thought that Death was the true end of life. Dixie once wished that she never lost her family. But what does that have to do with anything? warning: Gender bent; Nightwing!
1. The heir

The rain was pouring down hard, the moon was blocked from the sky, and the citizens of Gotham was running for cover. Above the tall buildings swinging from rooftop to rooftop was the dark Kight hunting for his next victim. All was quiet until the large bat heard a crash coming from the werehouse. The Batman moved swiftly towards the sound not caring to call for back up the Bat jumped into the building from the window; the room was dark and quiet not a criminal in sight until said criminal attempted to sneak up on him.

The knight turned around and saw the one criminal he was never able to defeat... Talia Al Ghul. "Hello beloved," said the she devil. "What do you want Talia," demanded the Bat. "Why beloved; do I honestly need a reason as to why I visit you?" The dark Kight glared at her. " _Sigh_ , there is no getting past you is there; very well I'll cut to the chase. You see I have someone who would like to meet you," the daughter of the demon claimed. When the woman heard no reply she continued "I have made a promise, one that I cannot break seeing that the one I made the promise to can be very determined like someone I know very well," Talia turned to a corner "Damian come out," a boy by the age of ten stalked out of the shadows his guard was up and most of his face was covered by a hood all but his emerald eyes.

Talia secretly smiled at the boy and pulled down his hood; the Bat was shocked for the boy was an exact copy of himself when he himself was ten years old. Talia then dragged the boy to the Bat "Damian this is your father the Batman also known as Bruce Wayne," she announced. Damian examined Bruce "Don't look so suprised father I thought you'd be taller," claimed the boy. Batman was going to protest to Talia but when he looked up the Demon's daughter was already gone.

"So mother has never told you about me," the boy woundered. "No; she hasn't," replied Batman. the man in the Bat suit walked towards the Batmobile as the boy demanded to be the one to drive only to be turned down every time. The ride towards the batmobile was silent with Damien glaring at his father. When the two finally arrived at the batcave the others had left for the night only Alfred the butler and lifelong friend of Bruce Wayne remains ready for any injury the Batman may have gained during his crusaid.

Damian looked around "where are the rest of the servents," the boy asked Alfred. "I am the sum total young master Damian," replied the old man. "You have only one servant," complained Damian. "He's not a servant; he's a friend," said Bruce as he pulled off his mask, "Alfred why don't you lead Damian to his room I'm going to be staing here a while." The Butler nodded knowing that his master always broods after his nightly outings. "Can't I stay with you," complained Damian. "No it's late why don't you go to sleep," answered Bruce. "I'm an Al Ghoul, I don't need any sleep," Daiman said with a yawn. "Then why don't you go and see if your room would be adecuate," asked Alfred. "Very well I shall go to my quarters I shall see you in the morning father," the demon's heir yawned.

After several hours of brooding the Batman has decided that he done enough research for the night and that he should go to bed before Alfred dragged him there. Bruce shed from his uniform when he saw a flash drive on the floor not far from the Bat suit. Bruce being his regular curious self plung the flashdrive intothe main frame he scanned through the files each one more reveailing then the last showing Batman something he never thought was possible.

Meanwhile:

Upstairs Damian was "examining" his room when he asked Alfred where was his father's quarters the Butler pointed down the hall. Leaving Damien angry why wasn't he next to his father's room. The Butler said that "Master Bruce has other family members staying here for the night in their own quarters, is there a problem with that young master?" The boy didn't resond but boy was he furious his mother never told him that Bruce Wayne had anyother family members other then the ones that are currently six feet underground.

The heir to the demon's throne couldn't sleep that night so he decided to visit the rooms of the supposedly 'other family members' he walked across the cold floor of the lonley halls. he walked with such quiet until he met with the first door being the farthest other then his. The door had a name plate with the name _Cassandra_ on it. Across that door was another one had the name _Stephanie_ on it. As Damien got closer and closer to his father's quarters he saw more and more names. _Tim, Jason, Barbara._ Until he saw the door closest to his father the door was certainly one with character loaded with stickers of all kinds from birds to kittens even some acrobats frozen in midair. The name plate had more of a nickname then an actual name it was titled _Dixie,_ Damien took a deep and grabbed the door knob and twisted the knob when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Damien turned to see his father his face filled with anger. "What are you doing going into a room when you know that theres someone sleeping inside.


	2. Good morning

**Hello everyone Lala here I'm so glad that there are people loving this story so I'm putting up a second chapter to celebrate! I don't own the Batfamily, or Alfred, or any DC hero... Yet. So please enjoy the second chapter!**

 _"What are you doing going into a room when you know that there's someone sleeping inside."_ The boy didn't reply and looked down in anger and stomped away towards his room.

Damian was already around the corner when he saw his father take a peek into the room with the Dixie nameplate, the large man then closed the door and went into his room ready to rest for the night. Damian was angry at this gesture obviously this Dixie was far more important to his father then he was. The heir of the demon was determined to change that.

Morning eventually came and all was calm Alfred was already preparing breakfast for the masters and mistresses; the butler was sure to prepare more than usual for the whole family had slept in for the night. The first to come down was none other than the newest member of the family, Damian, the young master was already dressed for the day, his hair was wet proving he had just finished a shower, and he had a frown on his face.

"Good day pennyworth,"

"Good day master Damian"

"I would like some breakfast at this moment"

"Very well young master."

The butler then served the boy some pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs when the next to members of the household arrived in an half asleep state, still in their Pajamas

"Good morning master Tim, Miss Gordon," the butler greeted. The two waved back to Alfred and took their seats, not even taking notice of their extra member of their party they ate in a zombie like state, until Tim finally took notice of the young boy.

"Who are you," Tim asked grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Damian opened his mouth when he was suddenly spoken for.

"He's my son…. By blood," Bruce Wayne announced as he entered the room. Barbara and Tim's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates looking back and forth between the bat and his supposed son.

"Your son but how-"Barbara and Tim stuttered in confusion.

"Talia," Bruce muttered. Tims and Barbara's eyes widened even larger if that was even possible. Tim opened his mouth only to be interrupted.

"What are you doing going into a room when you know that there's someone sleeping inside." The boy didn't reply and looked down in anger and stomped away towards his room.

Damian was already around the corner when he saw his father take a peek into the room with the Dixie nameplate, the large man then closed the door and went into his room ready to rest for the night. Damian was angry at this gesture obviously this Dixie was far more important to his father then he was. The heir of the demon was determined to change that.

"What's this about Talia," asked two young women who entered the room. One was blonde while the other was with dark black hair.

"Talia and Bruce had a son," explained Barbara as she pointed to Damian.

"What," shouted the girls, "what's your name kid," the blond woman asked.

"Damian."

"Well I'm Stephanie, that's Cassandra" pointed out the blonde. The simply Tt and buried himself into his chair.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning; hey where's Dixie?" Asked Cassandra.

"Miss Dixie left early this morning for the cave, said something about preparing for a meeting," replied Alfred. Tim checked his watch with an eyebrow raised he then jumped from his seat dragged Barbara out the kitchen screaming and hollering that they were late. The others then realized the time and followed Tim and Barbara out.

Damian was left in the room, along with Bruce and Alfred, with his eyebrow raised and a look of confusion cave, meeting, Dixie. Poor Damian had no idea what was going on but one things for sure; he was going to find out one way or another.

Damian got out of his seat ready to follow his so called family when he felt a hand on his shoulder Damian looked to the owner of the hand, it was his father.

"Damian don't think I forgot what you nearly did last night, I think it's time we had a chat," said the large man. Damian silently cursed to himself, he sat back down and half listened to his father's lecture.

 **Alright guys so what did you think I'd like to think that I'm doing a pretty good job but I really need some outsiders point of view so please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. To the cave

**Hey guys Lala is back and summer vacation is almost here I'm so happy that means more writing for me and more chapters for you. Now that school and finals are over I will be posting more often, and now without further ado cause we had too much of that. I do not own Batman or any of these characters if I did Dick would have stayed as Batman with Damian (They are so awesome!). And as promised Damian will be meeting Dixie in this chapter!**

Bruce sighed and stared at Damian with his bright blue eyes.

"Damian about last night-"

"-Please father let me ask you this why does this _Dixie,"_ the boy said the name with much dread, "steal the room next to yours the one that is ment to be mine and mine alone."

"Damian, Dixie hasn't stolen anything its just that she just happen to arrive at the manor first and-"

"Then does this mean that I will be staying in that room from now on?"

"No Damian, it means that Dixie gets the room now and you must stick to the one you have from now on." Damian was frustrated he wasn't used to not getting what he desired.

"You may go now Damian but I don't want to hear that you had harmed any of your siblings because if you do I will send you straight back to your mother,"threatened Bruce that froze the Bat's heir into his seat with fear imprinted into his eyes, the young boy had no desire to return to the woman, who always gave him the cold shoulder anytime soon, the boy nodded and slowly walked out of the room in silence.

O~0~O

When Damian walked out of the kitchen it was already well past noon and he was bored. The demon's grandson had decided to explore the manor some more since his last exploration whent interrupted. He whent past the rooms for he no longer had any interests in finding out about his new supposed siblings. Damian walked around the manor walking through every twist and turn the manor had looked at every crack and line those walls had, until he bumped into a room his own father's study if he had to guess.

The room was tidy with the exception of his desk which had mountains of paper work crowding its surface, but what really grabbed Damian's attention was the Grand father clock wich shines with such magnificence and in the spotlight which the nearby window provided. The only thing that seemed to be wrong with the clock was the time, entranced Damian twirled the hands of the clock until the hands stayed at 8:00.

The boy was startled when the clock began moving to the side on it's own revealing a hidden staircase, tha led into a dark cave with faint sounds of metal hitting against each other. Curiosity getting the best of the young boy, Damian walked down the rocky stairs with the noises getting louder and louder, and clearer he put on his brave face and got to the bottom to a dark cave where Barbara and Tim was sparing, heads well into the game for they did not notice the demon's child arrive, and to the side of the battle was a woman with hair of ebony and skin as white as snow the woman was wearing a suit of black with a blue bird imprinted on her chest with a domino mask covering her eyes. Said woman was commenting as of how he sparers could impove upon themselves as they fought.

"Babs keep those elbows in, Tim bend those knees- good," said the woman. Damian scoffed, at the sight of how these incompetent children were fighting, catching the attention Tim; drawing is focus away from the spar and allowing Barbara to knock him off his feet; however, Tim didn't go down alone for he took Barbara down with him. The woman in the black then ended the training there after spoting their observer.

"Alright guys it's a tie; why don't you go get some water," the woman in black announced; the two nodded and walked off the training mat when Barbara also noticed Damian and asked."Damian what are you doing here? Does Bruce know you're here"

"No I found my way in here," Damian looked towards the woman, "I'm assuming that you are this _Dixie_ that eveeryone keeps on mentioning."

"You guessed right; hi you must be Damian nice to meet you little D.."

" _TT_ My name is not _Little D._ It is Damian Wayne the true son and heir of Batman and what is your real name for I do not belive that _Dixie_ would be the name you were entitled with."

"Well Damian if you are to stay here it is absolutely mandatory that you recive your own nickname just like everyone else did; and as for my birth name it is Rachel Grayson, Nightwing when I'm in the suit, but you can just call me Dixie."

"tt you will not call me such thing."

"If you say so," Dixie says with a smirk.

"What right did you have to take my birth right from me," asked Damian with his anger growing ever stronger.

"What Damian Dixie never taken anything from you," Barbara tried to calm the boy.

"Silence Fatgirl! I am speaking to Grayson not you or Drake! Tim and Barbara were about to comment when Dixie lifted up her hand silently telling them that she could handle this and that they shoud go get Bruce. They both nodded and started to walk up the stairs to the manor. Alone with Grayson Damian smiled beliveing that he could easily defeat the thief.

"Grayson I challenge you to a duel to the death winner gets the title of being the heir of the Batman."

"Damian I don't want to fight you little brother."

"tt Your loss," chuckled the young boy as he charged towards the woman in anger and frustration determined to end the life of the last flying Grayson.

 **Yay Damian finally met Dixie! Who will will this battle to the death? Tell me guys what do you think please tell me and send me some comments if you do Alfred will give you some of his amazing cookies and I will try to post some more longer chapters next time... so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. The chance given

**Hello everyone I'm in a good mood today dacing singing and everything there isn't anything that will bring me down. So I bring to you all a new chapter I hope that you enjoy it. I do not own dc comics if I did Batman would show his Daddybats more often. XD.**

 **Last time on Son of the winged night...**

 _"Grayson I challenge you to a duel to the death winner gets the title of being the heir of the Batman."_

 _"Damian I don't want to fight you little brother."_

 _"tt Your loss," chuckled the young boy as he charged towards the woman in anger and frustration determined to end the life of the last flying Grayson._

Damian charged at _Nightwing_ with determination of being the ture heir of te dark and brooding batman, he pulled out his katanna which he had somehow hid under his clothes;he gave out a battle cry he tried to cut off the head of the woman, with the dark locks, but she was too darn fast everytime he attempted to finnish the duel Dixie always managed to dodge his attack.

"Damian stop this you don't have to fight to gain Bruce's attention," Dixie tried to reason, but the boy wouldn't listen. Damian tried to sweep kick Nightwing off her feet but the older vigilante managed to jump out of the way. With every kick, every punch, and every attempt Damian tried to move the tide of the spar to his side was to no avail for Dixie had years worth of experience and flexibility ahead of the young demon.

And with every second that ticks on the boy's anger grew stronger and stronger, then it grew louder and louder until the child let out a cry of his frustrations and raced towards Dixie once more only to have her to dodge once more. Damian could not believe it; back home Damian never had such difficulty in defeating an opponent even if it were one with experience that greatly surpasses his.

"Damian please I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh please like you haven't done so already."

"What do you mean?"

"You have stolen my birth right."

"Yeah you've mentioned that before," Nightwing sighed for it seemed that she had no choice but to fight back if she ever wanted to end this battle, she took out her Escrima Sticks and began to fight back. Metal clashed and struggled against each other, both nearly equal in might. Damian was struggling in keeping up with Dixie he could bearly block all the kicks and punches the woman sended towards his way.

Dixie was not faring too well either, the force that damian puts behind his attacks were grand and nmatched by anyone except well... _HIM;_ But that was a completly different matter. Damian jumped towards Nightwing in the position of a sidekick however his attack whent in failure when a Batarang interrupted their spar.

For a moment the cave was quiet nothing made a sound not even a mouse. Both Damian and Dixie were breathing heavily both tired from their near to end battle. When Dixie turned towards her mentor and the people she considered to be her siblings she dropped her guard which of course Damian took advantage of. With his last burst of energy Damian races to Dixie sword in hand ready to swipe her head off when Tim called out a 'heads up' to Dixie.

Damian suddenly froze, for even though he had missed the woman's head he had managed to cut off her mask, they were the most bluest of blue he had ever seen.It had the brightness of the sky yet the depth of the sea and a sense of familiarity. He then heard a throat clear.

"Damian what did I say about hurting others."

"You said that I shouldn't hurm my supposed 'siblings' but this woman stole MY birth right-"

"DAMIAN! We will talk about this later, but for now Dixie, Barbara, Tim go and suit up It's time for patrol." The teen immediently took their seperate ways, as if that spar to the death had never happened, leaving Damian alone on the training mat.

Bruce looked towards his son with a hint nervousness in his eyes, but said nothing as he changed into his dark persona and walked to the batmobile when a smal yet firm hand grabbed his fore-arm. He turned around to see his son "Father I demand for you to let me join you for patrol." Bruce took a deep breath and stared into the boys eye he wished to tell Damian the truth; however, he did not know how the boy would react so Bruce had decided to keep the secret a secret for the time being.

"No Damian not tonight."

"Very well father I shall await your return," The bat sighed and mounted the batmobile and left the cave followed by the motorcycles of Red Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing.

0~O~0

Patrol that was by far uneventful the city for once was quiet lights lit up the streets and the four vigilanties whent among their night in pairs, while Red Robin (Yum!) and Batgirl went west, Batman and Nightwing were heading to the docks. The later had perched themselves on a dark corner gazing over the docks. All was quiet until-

"Hey Bats-"

"-Whatever it is the answer _is_ no."

"But you don't know what I was going to say!"

"I don't need to; all I need to know is that I'm probably not going to like it."

"Well just hear me out Bruce," Uh-oh the second that Nightwing said Batman's real name he knew that this was getting serious.

"-When I was sparing with Damian the other day... Bruce he has a gift one that shoud not go to waste... why not let him join us on patrol?"

"NO"

"Oh- and why not?"

"He's an assassin we can't trust him."

"He's your son Bruce."

"He was raised by Talia."

"Since when did the background of a child in need cange anything?"

"The answer is still no."

"Bruce, please givehim the same chance you gave me, to Tim, to _HIM_."

"... Fine! FINE he can join us on patrol, but he can't join us as Damian Wayne." NIghtwing smiled, "let me handle that."

 **OOHH so much for a battle for to the death oh well now we got a plot in motion. What secret is Bruce hiding? Who is** _ **HIM**_ **? And why is Dixie's eyes so familiar to Damian? All this ties to the flash drive that Bruce had found in the first chapter... So do keep that in mind. What did you think about the story what can I fix for the up coming chapters. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	5. 1st night

**Hello everyone guess who's back, back again; and with a brand new chapter in hand. I hope that you will enjoy it.**

 **Poopfeast420: Thank you for that review I know that when it come to dialogue and to fighting I can't write to save me life; but that doesn't mean that I can't get any better. In my opinion it's better to be the worst then the best because if you are the best then what else is there to do?**

 **Now that that's done let's get onto the story. I do not own the world known as DC nation but if you need any ideas for my birthday…**

"Tim are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Bruce and besides I was planning this for a while anyway I just didn't know how to tell you about it."

"Okay but are you sure?"

"Gosh Bruce; yes as I have said the last thousand times I am okay with this!" Tim shouted. Bruce couldn't believe it when Dixie said that she would take care of _Damian's_ new alter ego, a week ago, he didn't think that she meant that Damian would be the newest Robin.

"Bruce, relax Tim and I have been talking about this for a while this gives Tim an excellent opportunity to spread his wings," claimed Dixie, "you can't remain as a boy or girl wonder forever." Bruce sighed he didn't really want to have Damian as a partner how could he they were too much alike and not to mention-.

"-Then what is Tim going out as?" questioned Bruce.

"Got that handled too," Tim pulled out a suit from a large box, it was red and had two yellow belts strapped across the torso, "just call me Red Robin."

Looking at Bruce, smiling Dixie called for Damian to reveal himself in a robin suit with only slight changes such as a black feathered hood, green masks and gloves with a very batman look.

"Well you are Damian's father I thought that it would be cute that your uniforms looked so similar to each other," explained Dixie. No Bruce wanted to say; that she was wrong, but he just didn't have the guts to do it.

"Where are the girls?" Bruce asked.

"Oh Steph and Cass are undercover in hong Kong; while Babs is on vacation with her dad." Answered Dixie.

Bruce sighed then mounted the batmobile and zoomed off without a word leaving a worried Nightwing, Red Robin, and the newest Robin.

Damian looked down to the ground he couldn't understand he thought that he had gotten closer to his father now that he had the mantle of Robin, but something didn't feel right it was like something was missing. Nightwing gently touched Damian's arm.

"Don't worry it may seem impossible now but he'll come around," claimed Nightwing in a calming manner seeing how damian was in distress, "but in the mean-time need a ride?"

Red Robin, Robin, and Nightwing flew across the city known as Gotham going from building to building stopping any and all criminals that they bump into during their patrol including robbers, purse snatchers, even the occasional nut job. All in all patrol was rather uneventful the three vigilantes were ready to return to the Batcave when they received a radio call from Batman.

"Drug deal at the docks." said the Bat before he hung up. The three birds raced to Batman thinking that there were too many thugs for the big brooding bat to handle but to their surprise when the younger vigilantes arrived at the docks they saw Batman handling the situation better than expected; in fact Batman was mopping the floor with these guys.

That is until reinforcements had arrived. One thug came close to knocking out Batman with a crowbar when Nightwing knocked the man out.

"I hate crowbars," claimed Nightwing.

"Hate is a very strong word Nightwing," mentioned Red Robin as he jumped two unsuspecting men who were preparing to shoot the Bat.

"Then I seriously dislike crowbars," Nightwing Corrected herself as she punched another thug.

"TT- are you two imbeciles going to keep talking or are you going to fight." Robin said as he kicked another man down.

"Don't worry Robin we got this under control, hey how about after this we go for some ice cream I know this great place."

"Only you would think about ice cream at a time like this Nightwing."

"What can I say Red it's part of my charm." Red Robin then threw a Batarang towards a man that was running at him causing the thug to fall into the icy cold water and to pull a nearby unsuspecting Robin along with him.

"Robin," yelled Nightwing as she ran to where the young boy fell she then dove after him and dragged him onto the docks. As soon as Damian hit the wooden floor of the docks he coughed out the water he had swallowed and pushed Nightwing away.

"TT- I don't need any saving from you," complained the demon's heir, " you're not my _mother_ ," Nightwing frowned and stood up.

"I may not be your mother but that doesn't mean that I can't care about you Robin," said the Ebony haired woman as she walked towards Red Robin; who he along with Batman was finishing off the last of the thugs.

"Hey Nightwing where did you go- why are you wet," asked Red Robin.

"Oh just went out for a swim you know me." Batman then swung over to his adopted children and raised an eyebrow, when he noticed that his eldest daughter was drenched in cold water shivering in response to the night air, the girl in question shrugged and pointed her head towards the also wet robin hidden in the shadows avoiding their gaze. Batman then took out his grappling hook and disappeared into the night sky leaving Red Robin, Nightwing, and Robin alone again to clean up the mess.

 **I never really liked how Red Robin came to be so I took matters into my own hands. Alright guys that was the fifth chapter; one that I hoped that you all enjoyed. If you liked it if you hated it then Please leave a Review.**


	6. Going Off World

**Happy fathers day everyone! I got a new chapter right here but first I would like to say that alot of people are asking for** _ **Jason**_ **Todd to appear in this story and don't worry he will be appear in this story I have already worked out when and how he will appear so hold your horses.**

 **(Guest)Lovely:** **Thanks for the tip I'll be sure of doing so in all of my stories.**

 **So now on to the story (I do not own DC nation :/)**

As the four vigilantes returned to the Batcave wet, cold, and exhausted the heros had changed out of their uniforms and whent to hit the showers. Not long after they were changed into far more comfortable t-shirts and sweat pants. Dixie, Timothy, and Damian were ready to go to bed astarting to make their way up the dark stairs leading up to the manor. Leaving Bruce in the cave to do his Brooding, for even Damian who arrived earlier that week knew that it is hopeless to remove Bruce from the Batcave after a patrol.

As soon as the dark knight was alone the batcomputer rang out a sound that echoed through out the cave and written upon the screen was:

 _CALL FROM THE WATCHTOWER... ACCEPT?_

"Computer accept call," the screen then revealed the great Blue Boy Scout, known as Superman, the only hero Batman had a deep sense of respect for.

"Batman you are need on the Watchtower."

"For what?"

"For an off world mission."

"To where?"

"Apokolips."

"..."

"Batman please we could really use your help."

"Very well... when are we due to leave."

"Tommorrow around two that should give you plenty of time to let Alfred and the kids know."

"They are not all kids."

"Oh thats right Tim is practically at college and Dixie she already has that job at the police department. Tell them that I say Hi," Batman then hung up on superman without any goodbye. The dark cruader then decided that it was best to go to bed to get some sleep for the mission with the league. Bruce re-entered the manor and slided the Grandfather clock behind him, then silently made his way to his room when he heard a voice call out his name.

"Wow Bruce I'd never imagine that you of all people would go to his room to sleep before five in the morning," called out a certain ebony haired young woman.

"Shouldn't you also be in bed right now?"

"Well I'm the oldest of all the kids you have taken in it is my job to make sure that both of my little brothers get to bed." Bruce slightly cringed when she said Both of her little brothers but it was so dark that Dixie didn't really notice it.

"So Bruce; it's not that I'm not happy or anything, but why are you up in the manor so early if you don't mind me asking."  
"I have a mission with the league tommorrow."

"Oh really here too?"

"Apokolips."

"..."

"Dixie?"

"Just be careful okay?"

"I will as long as you keep an eye on... the others," Nightwing nodded in responce and gave Bruce a goodnight kiss on the cheek and entered her room closing the door behind her.

The next morning Bruce was the last to arrive for breakfast everyone else was half way done with their meal. Alfred had served scramble eggs and french toast. Bruce cleared his throat catching the attention of the entire group.

"Today I will be going on an Off world mission with the league so I will be gone hopefully no longer then a week, in the meantime I'm leaving Alfred in charge no killing or injuring each other in any shape or form," Bruce said as he looked at Damian.

"TT-"

"Really where are you going," asked Tim.

"Apokolips," The whole room whent quiet at that word.

"Well wherever you'r going I wish you safe travels."

"Thanks Alfred." They all finished their meal in silence, they all spent the rest of the morning helping Bruce stock up for the long mission ahead filling his belt with Batarangs, grapling hooks and smoke bombs. By the time it's one in the afternoon Bruce was already to go all that was left were the Goodbyes.

"Bye Bruce stay safe," said Dixie Bruce had then decided that he couldn't keep this secret from her he had to tell her.

"Wait Dixie I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"On the night Talia gave me Damian I had found a -"

"Hey Buce are you going to let us say our goodbyes or what?- Oh sorry were you still on your turn Dixie?"

"Don't worry Tim Bruce can always tell me when he comes back," Dixie said walking away from the two. As Tim blabbed on about something Bruce couldn't hear his eyes widened towards the female vigilantes he couldn't wait for a week he had to tell her know. She has to kno that-.

"-So what do you think Bruce... Bruce?"

"Y-yeah great Tim," Tim raised an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged his shoulders an walked away as Damian came to him.

"Father."

"..."

"I wish you luck in your journey."

"..."

"Father?"

"Goodbye Damian," said Bruce as he pulled up his cowl and walked towards the Zeta tubes ready for teleportation to the Watchtower. With a bright light the Batman was gone off to save the world once more.

 **Why does the Batfamily go silent with the word Apokolips? What did Bruce want to tell Dixie? And why is Bruce so mean to Damian? So many things are going on. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Bonding moments

**Hello everyone I'm still here! Today is my sister's birthday so even if she doesn't read this I would still like to wish her a Happy Birthday! And on a side-note: I am loving your reviews and I'm so glad that you are loving this story. I don't own DC Nation (Why :()**

 _It was dark and the Baby was fast asleep in the cherry wood crib under an emerald quilt. The house was silent and all was right until the window in the baby's room slide open and a dark figure sneaked itself inside. It stealthily walked across the room towards the crib, until the shadow tripped over a toy abandoned on the floor. A large crash sound echoed throughout the house._

 _Forcing the dark figure to rush to the crib and look down on the baby. As the figure leaned towards the baby it revealed its emerald eyes, it picked up the baby and began its way back to the window where it came from when the door for the nursery was slammed open another figure with sapphire blue eyes appeared screaming, running to the other shadow that held the baby within its arms. The emerald eyed figure then disappeared along with the baby leaving the blue figure's screams echo out to the world._

Damian woke up screaming; it was just a dream he told himself, it was all just a dream. He heard thumping coming closer and closer and louder and louder; the door slammed open just like in the dream a blue eyed figure appeared sat on the bed hugged Damian and out of reflex the heir of the demon struggled in attempt of defeating himself from the blue eyed monster.

"Don't worry Damian I'm right here it was just a dream," The figure whispered into his ear. Damian stopped in his struggle recognizing the voice.

"Grayson."

"Yeah, it's me," his older sister said. The boy then sighed, knowing that he's not in any danger.

"Are you okay,"asked Dixie.

"Of course I am an Al Ghul we do not get scared."

"Then why were you screaming?"

"...I was simply screaming out a battle cry in my sleep honestly Grayson you should know the difference."

"Ah I see; well I apologize for mistaking your might for your fright," the girl said as she got up from the bed to exit the room only to be stopped by a small hand tugging on her pyjamas.

"Grayson if you are scared I will allow you to spend the night along side me."

"Why thank you Little D. that is so kind of you," smiled the woman as she sat back on the bed and positioned herself so she is facing towards her little brother hugging him in a safe embrace.

"Good night little D."

"Good night Dixie," The demon boy whispered, "and thank you."

The next day Dixie and Damian ate their breakfast when they finished their meal it was already 10:00 AM.

"I wonder where Timmy is he's usually up by now," Dixie thought out loud.

"TT- hopefully far far away from here," Damian muttered into his cup.

"I heard that little D.- Hey Alfred do you know where Tim is," she quickly asked the faithful butler who happened to walk by the kitchen.

"I believe that Master Timothy is still in bed."

"Why that's quite unusual of him... guess I'm going to have to give him a wake up call," the woman said walking up the stairs.

"Grayson please you shouldn't bother yourself with such an imbecile." Dixie simply ignored him walking through the halls to her younger brother's room. Dixie opened the door ready to scream out GOOD MORNING when she saw poor Tim curled up on the bed, surrounded by snot covered tissues, looking miserable.

"Oh Timmy are you okay," asked Dixie as she rubbed her hand on Tim's forehead, "you have a fever." Tim let out a sneeze.

"Hold on Tim I'll get you some medicine," when Dixie ran out the room Damian glared at Tim, stalked to his bed, and put his face nearly on his older brother's not wanting to get a cold.

"Listen here Drake and listen well you better stay away from Dixie- I mean me or else I'll-"

"-Haha what do you know the sister hater turned into the bother hater."

"TT- that _is_ preposterous Drake I simply despise you enough that I wish for you to disappear off the face of the Earth." Tim simply weakly smiled.

"Sure you do." Before Damian could say anything Dixie returned to the room with the medicine, some soup, and Alfred alongside her. Alfred immediately prepared the medication in a small cup for Tim to take.

"Here you are Master Timothy."

"Thanks Alfred." Damian tugged on Dixie's clothes.

"Grayson may we go spar now you promised we would," he said as he looked up to his older sister. Dixie looked back at Timothy wishing to help even though she knew that medicine was really more Alfred's thing. In the end Dixie nodded and allowed Damian to drag her down to the cave for a morning spar.

Damian jumped towards dixie only for her to dodge, Damian growled that was the fifth time she dodged him and it was starting to annoy him. Damian once more slashed his katana at his sister only for her to back-flip out of the way sticking out her foot so Damian would trip.

Nightwing then turned towards Robin ready for the finishing blow when Damian grabbed her ankle knocking her down then sat on her with a katana at her throat. Damian had an angry face on he was about to finish Dixie off when he heard giggle from his opponent who was on her back her cheeks getting ruby red. She then pushed Damian off her and sat up.

"Wow Dami you're getting better with each spar."

"TT- of course Dixie I'm an Al Ghul," the boy paused realizing mistake."

"AAWW Dami you called me Dixie!"

"No I didn't your hearing must be faulty."

"Oh I know what I heard, and I heard you say my nickname," Dixie said with a sort of a childish giggle

"TT-," said Damian with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey little D. since you did so great in training how about we go out for some ice cream?"

"TT- only you Grayson would think of eating something as pointless as frozen milk."

"Oh Dami don't be such a stick in the mud; come on it'll be fun," Dixie claimed as she dragged Dami out of the Batcave, into her car, and into the ice cream parlor.

"What flavor would you like Dami?"

"TT- to get out of here."

"He'll have Chocolate," Dixie told the ice cream lady.

"And you miss," the woman asked while giving Damian the ice cream Dixie ordered for him.

"I'll get…" Damian walked out of the shop as his sister ordered her flavor. When she walked out of the shop her Dami's sister had a large bowl with every color of the rainbow. Damian raised his eyebrow silently asking what flavor it was.

"It's rainbow flavored," she answered.

"I do not recall that flavor ever being there."

"That's because it wasn't there."

"Then how.."

"I asked for every flavor they had; but they couldn't possibly give me EVERY flavor, so they gave me this one it's their newest flavor," Dixie looked at Dami, "Do you want to try it."

"Please I didn't even want this one," Damian gestured to his chocolate ice cream, "why would I even want yours."

"Because your eyes says other wise."

Damian stammered he thought he had kept his desires in check.

"Don't worry it wasn't easy figuring out what was on your mind."

"How."

"Like I said Dami your eyes says all," said the ebony haired woman as she walked to the car.

When the two had return to the manor the first thing Dixie does was to call out that both Dami and herself was back home. But nobody cried back response Damian and Dixie looked at each other and got into battle stances ready for any intruders that could be lurking in the manor. The first place they went to was the Kitchen to look for alfred but the butler was nowhere to be seen. Both siblings grew worried as they walked up the stairs and through the halls. Dixie opened the door to Timothy's room.

"Maybe They are at the cave," reasoned Dixie.

"Perhaps, Perhaps not."

"Either way it wouldn't hurt to look."

The duo sneaked into Bruce's study and winded the hands of the Grandfather clock until it wouldn't go no more. Dixie first they marched down the dark soggy stairs where to mostly Dixie's relief where both Alfred and Tim along with Superman and Wonder Woman. Dixie ran to her brother and grandfather figure only to see Tim in tears and Alfred with a frown rubbing Timmy's back.

"What's wrong," Dixie asked Superman and Wonder Woman.

"We're so sorry Dixie we know how much he meant to you," replied Wonder Woman.

"Aunt Diana what are you talking about and where's Bruce shouldn't he be back from his league mission already it's already been over a week."

"Dixie he can't come back," said Superman.

"Huh you mean that he has to stay away for a little longer?"

"No Dixie Bruce he's- he's…," tried Clark.

"He's what!"

"Dixie Bruce is dead."

 **Oh we got some Dami and Dixie bonding time here! this is by far my longest chapter I hope I can make more like this one. So that was chapter seven so if you want chapter eight to show up any time soon then REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!**


	8. The stalker at the funeral

**Hello guys sorry for waiting for so long to update. I have not forgotten you and I'm so happy about the reviews you are are sending I'm feeling the love here. On another note, I'm really excited because this was the chapter I was waiting to do for quite a while and now you pretty much see where I'm going with this story. I do not own DC nation, and without further ado cause I'm pretty sure that we had enough ado… here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

 _Last time on son of the Winged night:_

" _No Dixie Bruce he's- he's…," tried Clark._

" _He's what!"_

" _Dixie Bruce is dead."_

"That's impossible how can he be dead?"

"Believe it kid uh Dixie who's he," asked Superman, "Uh Dixie?" Superman turned to the ebony haired girl hiding within the shadows of the cave. Wonder Woman placed herself next to the younger woman and squeezed Rachel's shoulders in reassurance as Dixie cried her eyes out.

"N-n-not again; please not this again," Dixie muttered through her sobbing. Dixie looked towards the older heros, "How?"

"When we were in Apokolips we ran into Darkseid we fought him with all we got, but in the end it was Bruce who truly saved us."

"Uncle Clark please that's all fun and dandy but tell me- tell us what happened to Bruce," begged Dixie.

"The battle was all a blur so I can't really tell you in detail what happened… but after the smoke cleared there was a flash of light with no sign of neither Darkseid or Bruce; I'm sorry," replied Clark wanting to hug Dixie but was too afraid to.

Later that night Damian was in his room sat upon his bed with no idea as to how to feel at the moment. His thoughts were the interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

When the door opened the head of a certain black haired woman popped out.

"Dixie what brings you here?"

"I just thought that you could use the company."

"..."

"I'm sorry Damian I was so upset that Bruce is actually gone that I forgot…. Oh I can't even imagine how you must be feeling right now."

"I'm an Al Ghoul we do not feel anything."

"Oh Damian it's okay to feel sad it just makes you human."

"No I mean that I don't feel anything."

"I don't think, I understand."

Damian sighed, "I honestly don't expect you to; I barely understand it myself," when he didn't hear any response the boy continued, "he's my father that is dead I should feel sad or upset at the very least but no I feel nothing, except perhaps disbelief never have I thought of the idea of my rehtaf dying, ... why can't I feel anything?"

"Oh Damian," Dixie breathed as she hugged Damian and began to rock him.

Damian continued to cry in his older sister's arms repeating the question 'Why can't I feel anything?'

"Does that make me a horrible human being?"

"Damian no why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because I can't be sad."

"Damian I think you can feel; nobody without any emotions would cry," Dixie replied as she wiped the tears off of Damian's whimpering cheeks.

"But…. does it ever get easier?"

"A little not completely but a little."

"You say this as if you speak from experience," Damian said realizing what he said a little too late, "Oh Dixie I'm so sorry I didn't."

"It's okay little D I'm used to it," Dixie paused deep into her thoughts until she spoke up, "he would have been your age by now."

"Who?"

"My son."

"You had a son," Damian asked when the woman nodded, "what happened to him?"

"He was kidnapped when he was only six months old… you remind me a lot of him."

"Who was the father?"

"Someone very important to me."

"TT- I know that Grayson but-"

"Please Damian I would really rather not talk about it," Dixie said as she got up from the bed, "you should get to sleep tomorrow is a big day."

The woman walked outside of the room leaving Damian alone with only his thoughts for company. With all this new information coming to light the heir of the demon couldn't sleep to the best of his attempt but luckily the the young Wayne found his sleep.

The funeral couldn't have come sooner; the sky was blue and the sun was bright it seemed as if the world was happy the total opposite of what the Wayne family was feeling at the moment. Dressed in dark frocks with the faces to go with it.

Because the league couldn't find the body they had to bury an empty coffin; which only seemed to make things worse. Despite the fact that Bruce Wayne, was a quite popular man only eleven people showed up to the burial of the secretive playboy. Including Dixie, Damian, Tim, Alfred, and the remaining six founding members of the league.

The eleventh person that witnessed that sad day was one that nobody even knew was there. For he kept himself safe from the eyes of the others among the branches of a nearby tree. The man wore a biker's jacket the color of dark chocolate, thick onyx pants, and a bloody red helmet to top it off.

The mysterious man had a thin set of lips on his face his left hand was in his pocket, gripping a small black box the size of his palm, and his right was clutched to a nearby branch. He wasn't here for the funeral he would never go or do anything that involved that man in anyway. No the only reason he was even there in the first place was a certain woman with soft hair of ebony, a voice that made the sound of angels, and the face to go with it. He wanted to ask her a question- The question but now wasn't the time. Not when her heart is so broken so the man leaves only to return another day.

 _The day had just reached noon and a body was just put into the ground._

 _JASON TODD; A BROTHER, A GOOD SOLDIER_

 _Dixie was crying her heart out in front of the newly placed headstone. And there she stayed the the entire day heartbroken clutching her stomach as if it contained the most precious thing in the world. When Alfred realized that Dixie was still where they left her he came to Bruce to let him aware of the situation._

" _Master Bruce Miss Dixie has yet to arrive from master Jason's grave."_

" _She's still there," Bruce looked at his watch, "It's past midnight."_

" _You should go get her."_

" _Your right Alfred as always I'll go get her now," Bruce said as he walked to the graveyard to his ward. Kneeling beside her he gave Dixie a squeeze in reassurance._

" _Dixie it's already thirty minutes past midnight you should come inside." Dixie shook his hands away._

" _No I can't leave his I haven't told him yet."_

" _Told Jason what?"_

 _Dixie looked at Bruce with bloodshot eyes, "Bruce I'm pregnant and Jason is the father."_

 _Bruce was shocked never had he thought that his adopted son and his ward loved each other in that way. Bruce shook his thoughts away and once again grabbed Dixie's shoulders._

" _Either way it's not healthy to stay out here so late into the night; come on let's get inside," Bruce said as he led the young woman inside the manor._

"GASP," said Dixie as she woke up and reflectively grabbed her stomach. The dream was- felt so real. It felt so real because it wasn't a dream at all but a memory and Dixie knew that. How fitting that she would get that specific memory when they had just had Bruce's funeral. Dixie curled herself up under the covers of her bed letting sleep claim her once more.

 **Phew I finally got that out of my system. So not only we found out one of Dixie's secrets, now you know why I chose that title, Jason has also finally found his way into the story. And don't worry he will be showing up more often. But in the meantime I would like some reviews. Please if you do I'll have Alfie make you some cookies you should try them they are AMAZING!**


	9. His end

**Hello guys Happy (late) Independence day and while the fireworks are out I am indoors… writing… what is up with that? Anyway guys today we get a little view of what Jason Todd has been through I know that you all know his story but for my sake I will have to tell it again. I do not own DC comics. :^(**

 **Hoi this is Melanie (AKA Titi), Lala's little sis X3 (I'm the kawaii one btw!)**

Last time on _Son of the Winged Night_ :

"GASP," said Dixie as she woke up and reflectively grabbed her stomach. The dream was- felt so real. It felt so real because it wasn't a dream at all but a memory and Dixie knew that. How fitting that she would get that specific memory when they had just had Bruce's funeral. Dixie curled herself up under the covers of her bed letting sleep claim her once more.

 **-Then-**

It all happened about four- nearly five- years ago; he never told Batman that he was on a solo mission to find his mother. He didn't tell the Bat that the mission took him to Africa either. Jason was sure that he had covered his tracks well or well enough at least to slow the Batman down.

If he did tell Bruce; the Bat would have probably would've held the boy back. But if he had Jason probably would've never been in this situation. Jason Todd was dead. The ex-robin had remembered that day well; how could he forget? It's not every day that one's self dies, and it's even rarer that; that same person comes crawling back from the grave.

The young Robin was doing fine in his mission until he had bumped into the Clown prince himself.

The white faced clown with it's cherry lips smiled at Jason, his eyes were wide with glee, and in his hands was a crowbar being tossed from hand to hand.

"Why hello pumpkin how nice of you to join us today; I see you have met my good friend Sheila," said the Joker staring down at Robin. But he wasn't paying attention to the psychotic clown instead Jason was looking at his mother searching for any signs of harm.

"You know when I heard that you were looking for your mother I couldn't help myself. Batman's new little brat shouldn't be without his mommy." When I didn't answer him the clown prince continued.

"And while we are altogether why not have a little playdate?" Big strong men whose muscles have muscles gathered around us two grabbed Jason's mo- the traitor and pulled her away from the second Robin and the Joker. The clown didn't hesitate and smacked Jason with the crowbar. Again and again and again, each hit worse than the last.

"What hurts more dear? A? Or B?" The Joker questioned. But Jason still had his mind somewhere else for nothing if not to get him through the night. But his thoughts were interrupted by a smack to the head.

"Hey! Didn't your parents ever tell you to listen to you elders," The joker complained, "You know why don't you sing for me little bird I've always loved the sound of certain Blunders singing their hearts out." The Joker continued when Jason didn't say anything as he beat the boy to near death. Jason could hear his mother screaming and pleading for the Joker to stop only to be silenced by one of the large men placing his hand over her mouth.

Jason closed his eyes and let the clown continue his jester on the boy, to let his body to be tossed side to side, to be painted with a dripping red. Eventually the not so funny clown grew bored of this and snapped his fingers. The large men tied his mother to a thick support beam and walked side by side to get outdoors with a regretful look on their faces.

"HA HA HA well boy blunder I had a good time and I'm assuming that you had a hoot as well because you're being awfully quiet," the Joker laughed and waved at the mother and her broken boy, "well I'm gonna leave you two for some alone time. Hope I started the reunion with a BANG! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the clown as he slammed the door closed leaving Jason and Sheila Haywood alone.

"Jason I'm so sorry! If I'd known I would have never agreed to help him with his scems."

"But you still did it."

"Yes but-... what are you doing," Sheila asked as Jason painfully crawled to his mother.

"Getting you out of here unless you want to stay then I have no problem."

"No no no I do want to get out of here but I thought-"

"That I wouldn't want to help you? You're right but a brooding Bat once told me that to good makes you better than the one's who aren't," replied Jason as he untied his mother from the support beam. Sheila then pulled Jason's arm over her shoulders and leaned him towards her side. And began leading her son towards the steel door.

"You help me I help you that's the way it goes," said the woman. Sheila grabbed the door handle and began to open the door when the handle wouldn't entirely go down. She tried again and again in frustration when she heard a beeping sound.

The two looked towards the source of the sound. It was a bomb counting down the last few minutes. Sheila and Jason slid their backs against the door and sat down upset of their newest setback.

"So this is the end," commented Sheila, when Jason said nothing the woman continued, "you know I'm sorry about what happened."

"Yeah you've already mentioned it."

"So what was your life like? Since we're about to die I gotta admit I'm curious; what is it like living with the Batman, being Robin, and everything,"

"Living with Batman is great and life is never boring when I became Robin."

"And school?"

"Eh not as great."

"Bad grades?"

"Worse. Boring teachers."

"Ah I see what about the life outside of school, outside of being Robin? Are you happy?"

"Yeah I'm happy," Jason replied with a distant look on his face. Sheila noticed the look.

"Who is it?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me I know that look. In fact I invented it, so who's the lucky girl?" Jason chuckled and pulled out a small box from his pocket; one that fits perfectly on the palm of his hand.

"Her name is Dixie."

"What is she like?"

"Perfect she's like this pillar of light and even with all this darkness everywhere she manages to push the bad away."

"She sounds amazing."

"She is."

"I can't wait to meet her," Jason's mother announced as she smiled at her son who had a look of confusion.

"Huh?"

"You heard me we are getting you out of here so you can get to your girl and give me grand babies," Sheila said as she stood up once more only to be reminded by the beeping sound of the bomb. Two minutes left.

"No it's useless."

"But Jason we've got to try," the woman looked down at her son who was shaking his head. He knew this whole time that there was no hope for the both of them.

"Maybe there is some hope," Jason declared without warning. The Boy wonder took off his cape and pulled his mother down near the concrete wall nearby. He wrapped her up in his cape and gave his mother the small black box.

"Give this to Dixie and tell her that-."

"-No I won't it has to be you."

"Not today if there is any chance that one of us could get out it should be you."

"Jason why after all I've done-"

"Because I am a Robin and that's what Robins do we save and protect… Besides you deserve to get a second chance just like Batman gave me one," Jason lied beside his mother, facing her, and closed his eyes in preparation of the explosion. Sheila's heart began to beat faster and faster as the bomb's timer reached single digits.

 _5_ … Sheila took a breathe.

 _4_ … Jason grabbed his mother's hand.

 _3_ … Sheila got a better grip of the small little box.

 _2_ … Two tears dropped onto the ground.

 _1_ … Both figures squeezed each others hand in comfort.

 _Boom_.

There went the warehouse with Batman getting caught in the debrief of the explosion. The Bat Stared at the remains of the buildings shaking his head in disbelief. He ran into the short flames and began tossing pieces of concrete until he heard a weeping sound towards the edge of the scattered metal and concrete.

There lied a woman, who Batman assumed to be Jason's mother, placing Robin's cape over a second figure. Hoping it wasn't who he thought it was Batman ran to the blonde woman and kneeled infront of the figure. The woman put a hand on his shoulders.

"You know you've raised him well," said the woman.

"I only took him in," the Batman admitted, "He was already grown up."

The woman nodded in understanding and appeared to be conflicted clutching a small box that was in her hands.

Sheila then stood up and began to walk away, "He says that he loved her that Dixie girl- you'll pass on the message right? With all that has happened I think I would like some time alone." With that said Sheila Haywood walked away disappearing into the flames still clutching to the small black box.

 **-Recently (Before Bruce's death)-**

Nearly five years has past and much has changed Robins have come and gone and so has the Batman. And it was after all those years that a certain mother, of a deceased Robin, has finally decided to arrive at her son's grave to pay her respects for the first time. The woman walked up to the large piece of marble and placed a small black box in front of it still unopened even after all these years.

"I'm sorry that I haven't came through the years… but hey I'm here now," the woman paused before continuing, "I thought that you might want this back. I'm sorry for not giving it to her but in my defence I never promised that I'd give it to her. Besides it should have been you who gives it to her. Well there it is may you rest in peace." The woman dragged her feet away from the grave her face in tears.

As soon as the woman left a man had taken her place in front of the block of stone. The man in the red helmet bent down and grabbed the little box and opened it to see the treasure it contained.

Although, angry that it didn't reach its destination the man was still secretly glad for now he has the chance to give it to the woman he loved himself. And as soon as the man came he left the quiet grave for the wild and untamed streets of Gotham.

 **So there you have it that's how Jason died I know that it's way too similar to the one in the comics but I wanted to write about the bond between Jason and his mom, the Joker, and the importance of the little black box. So tell me what you think and review you know you want to.**


	10. A new Bat in town

**Another day another chapter that has been writen; hello everyone this is Lala 2010 I hope you've been having a great summer break I know I have. So here's the next chapter Enjoy! (I do not own Dc comic no matter how much I wished it was true).**

It has been three weeks after Bruce's funeral and four days since the Batmans'; and the dark city of Gotham is already in chaos. Once the criminal underground gained word that the dark knight had passed away they all took the chance to break out of their cells in Arkham and unleashed themselves onto the city.

The people that had called this dirty city home were terrified many had left to keep safe, even the police were too scared and overwhelmed with crooks to do their job. Not even the brave heroes: Nightwing, Red Robin, Batgirl, and Robin could keep the chaos under control; not without the fear bringing dark knight of Gotham.

The unmasked Nightwing was walking past the families old uniforms that were held on display behind the clear glass. The eldest daughter of the Bat stopped in front of her guardian's costume, her face was still filled with emotional pain.

"Alfred," Dixie started, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Alfred, Gotham is in chaos and Gotham needs it's Batman."

"So? You know what Gotham needs what ever is the problem?"

"The problem is that there's nobody that can be Batman."

"Oh? How so?"

"Damian is too young, Jason is…, and Babs and I'm are girls. There's just no one that can't sigh."

"What about Master Timothy?"

"Alfred, if I do make him Batman the darkness that comes with the mantel."

"Ah I see. Well how about-," Alfred was about to say when Damian came down to the batcomputer in his hooded Robin costume.

"Dixie, I have just received a distress signal from fatgirl and Drake; we are needed at crime alley," announced the demon boy. Dixie nodded and hopped onto her Nightcycle, placing her mask onto her face and a black helmet onto her head she turned around seeing Damian shuffling his feet next to Alfred.

"Ahem, Robin are you coming or not," Dixie asked. The young boy looked up in shock, smiled and began to jog to the motorcycle until he realized what he was doing and slowed down to a slow walk.

He swung his leg over the cycle and wrapped his arms around his elder sister. Dixie silently giggled at her brothers antics and began the engine.

The roar of the engine echoed into the nearly empty city of Gotham, as the two heroes neared the infamous alley of crime. When Robin and Nightwing arrived the first thing they saw was the amount of criminals that were crowded into that alley with all those people there neither Dixie ,nor Damian could spot the other two heroes.

Nightwing dived into the sea of criminals with Robin right behind her the two siblings found Tim and Babs at the center being beaten by the people's fists, back of guns, and whatever weapons the criminals had in their hands.

"Hey you guys were having a party, without me?"

"Nightwing I don't think they even passed out any invitations," Robin included as he delivered a punch to a nearby crook.

"Well baby Bat let's teach these guys a lesson on the term heads up."

"Really wing 'on the term heads up'," deadpanned Red Robin as he and Batgirls stood up preparing for the combat ahead.

"What it was on the spur of the moment," Dixie defended herself; using the enemy as platforms for her flips causing the criminals to get off balance. The four heroes easily punched their way through the crooks; however, for each villain knocked down two more took it's place.

Eventually with the amount of people that surrounded the four vigilantes; Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Robin, and Robin got cornered into a nearby wall. Without any weapons that were all scattered throughout the alley during the battle the two boys and two girls were forced to surrender. They raised their hands to the sky ready the pain that's sure to come, when a man shouted from the rooftops.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size," called out the man in the red helmet. Everyone in that Alley looked up towards the sound.

"Who are you," questioned a criminal that happened to be much larger than the others.

"The Red Hood," the man shouted.

"Well Red Hood these here are pains in our necks. Pains that we have wanted to get rid of for quite a while now, so what makes you think that I would just do what you said," the same man shouted back.

"This," The Red Hood whispered with a hidden smirk under his helmet. It was quiet for a couple of seconds until a large explosion was heard the opposite of the alley causing the bad guys to look and the four vigilantes to join the Red Hood on the rooftop. When they looked towards their savior their faces were with confusion.

"Who are you," Red Robin asked once more.

"TT- Red Robin didn't you hear the under scum ask that same question his name is Red Hood."

"Yeah I heard him but who are you," asked Red Robin, "Are you good or are you bad or did you save us just for your best interest?"

"Wow kid did anyone ever tell you that you think too much?"

"First, off I'm not a kid and second, just answer my question!"

"No clue maybe I'm good and I saved you for the sake of being good… Or maybe I'm really evil and I saved you to kill you anyway wasting a perfectly good bomb." Red Robin bat glared at the man.

"HAHA Aw how cute you actually think that you can scare me with that little glare of yours!" Red Robin ignored his comment and continued to glare at him with distrust and disgust.

"You know I just might be a little scared of you if you just lose those ridiculous wings of yours," The Red Hood said when Red Robin was about to respond the mysterious man simply waved him off and turned towards Nightwing wrapping an arm around her, " and hello who are you?"

"Taken," the female vigilante stated as she unwrapped herself from the man's clutches, but the man frowned at her words and backed away from the group.

"Well I guess I'll be taking my leave now but hey I'll see you all some other time maybe," the Red Hood announced softly as he bounced off the roof. In shock the four heroes ran after the man looking down from the roof only to discover the man in the red helmet has vanished from sight.

"Looks like Gotham has a new Bat in town," exclaimed Batgirl.

 **There you go guys I hoped that you enjoyed that chapter if you want some more then I suggest that you enter a REVIEW! Come on I know you want to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Oh Alice!**

" **Guess who's back? Back again!" Hello everyone! You totally thought I forgot about you guys; didn't you? Well I'm sorry that I made you guys think that but I'm back now sho let's get on with the story!**

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed across the hallways. Dixie had searched all over Wayne manor for her two younger brothers; to no avail. "Damian! Tim! Where are you we're supposed to be already on our way to the Gala!?"

"Have you checked the basement," asked Alfred peaking out from a room he was cleaning, "Perhaps they've simply lost track of time."

"Doing what? Crime has practically been non-existent since… Nevermind thanks Alfie!" Dixie raced towards the bat cave as best she could in her emerald floor length dress along with the mountain tall heels to match.

The boys were surrounding the bat computer screen, eyes barely blinking, attempting to find any disturbance to the city of any sort. "There you are," signed Dixie, "why aren't you guys dressed we have a gala to get to."

"But Dixie what if there's-"

"No buts Tim; I told the commissioner that we'd be there and we're going."

At the continued protest of her younger brothers Dixie decided to simply drag them both out of the dark moist cave; with much difficulty. "You two have done nothing but stare at that computer for the past week! Now you're going to get dressed and go to the gala whether you like it or not."

"And the fact that Wallace is going to be there has nothing to do with it," Damian raised his eyebrow.

"Uh no it doesn't besides he already has a girlfriend miss whatsherface." The two boys looked at each other with disbelief that her sister has no emotion for the red headed speedster.

The gala was set up in city hall golden lights sone on its walls and music filled the background of the all the chatter among the people. By the time the trio had arrived at the gala awards were already being given to Gotham's police force, for all their hard work. The undisguised heros couldn't help themselves but roll their eyes knowing that the city's police force were the most corrupted of the nation only rivaled by those in Bludhaven.

Dixie sat alone at a dining table; while Tim and Damian went to be with their own friends, or patrol in Damian's case. Bored, Dixie tilted her chair back leaning it on its hind legs, staring at Wally and ms. whatsherface, until she lost her balance and began to fall back when she was halted in her descend by two sturdy hands. Dixie looked back to see a man in a white mask which concealed his entire face with the exception of a white streak of hair peeking out of his ebony hair.

"Hello nice of you to drop in," said the stranger.

"Oh. Hi, thanks for the save."

"My pleasure."

"My name is Dixie."

"Well Dixie would you like to have a dance with me," the stranger asked with a hand out. Dixie accepted the gesture; allowing the man to take her to the dance floor. As if on cue music began to slow down the lights dimmed playing a song named Far away, by Nickelback.

This time, this place unused, mistakes

By the end of the song Dixie's eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry! It's just that," Dixie pulled in a shaking breathe, "that song brings so much memories."

The stranger's eyes curiosity peaked, "Of what?" The stranger's question was never answered due to the sudden crash of glass. People ducked close to the ground, scream at the voice of the mad Hatter, and his men, calling out for Alice.

"Alice! Oh Alice! Where are you? Oh boys won't you help me find my Alice?"

The armed men fanned out in the grand ball room grabbing any women with either blonde hair, blue eyes, or both. A gloved hand snatched Dixie by the shoulder, "Dixie," shouted Damian. One of the men turned at the ten year old pointing his gun not hesitating to shoot him at the calf.

"Damian!" was the last word heard from Dixie as she was taken away, by the mad Hatter and his goons, along with the other girls.

… **.**

Damian tries to get up once more only to be pushed back by Tim. "It's no use Dami; you're too injured."

"Impossible Drake I am a wayne tis merely a flesh wound."

"Don't be an idiot demon brat everyone saw you get shot! If you disappear then there will be questions." The heir of the bat then glared at Tim, which would've made Batman proud if it weren't for Tim, who didn't react to it. Their possibly endless argument was thankfully ended by the arrival of none other than Wally and whatsherface.

"Guys are you okay," asked the red headed speedster.

"We are fine Wallace it's merely a scratch."

"No, he's injured he can't even sit up," Tim responded.

"Alright Tim stay here with the demon brat I'll go see if I can get a word with the police," ordered Wally, "LInda can you stay with them I'll only be a minute." Wally's girlfriend nodded understanding the direness of the situation.

In the Hatter's secret base the villainous scum had sat all the possible Alice's along a rather long table, with pastries and tea trays placed on top the table. The scoundrel had dressed all the captives in blonde wigs and blue knee length gowns. "Welcome Alice," announced the Hatter, "if you're even here… I've looked far and wide to find you. We had much fun in the past but alas it seems that you wish to play hide and seek, a darn good one at that, oh where oh here could my Alice have gone? OH where oh where could she be?"

The short man in the top hat skipped behind the girls seats, singing the tune as if it were a park on the very month of may. His song was broken by the sound of a AK-47 being fired multiple times. The Red Hood in all his glory was standing on a stack of nearby crates. "Hello Hatter."

"Red Hood? What brings you here?"

"I've come looking for something."

"Well I can assure you that whatever it is; it's not here. Just me and my Alice here."

" Well you see that's the problem here." the anti hero hopped onto the ground then sent a punch flying towards the Hatter, "You didn't have to involve MY Alice."

"Your Alice? Don't you mean MY ALICE?" Hatter shouted as he pulled out weapons of all sorts and fired them onto the red masked hero. The warehouse quickly turned into a battlefield one against many. But the villainous gang never stood a chance as the one man army took down the Hatter's goons. When only the two remained Hood walked up to the criminal ringleader watching as his eyes get wider with each passing second. "Don't you ever get near my her ever again," whispered the Anti hero into the ears of the miscreant. Hatter nodded promising to never to cross the path of the drug dealer and hadn't hesitated to scurry away from the building once hood gave him the chance.

"Are you okay," Hood asked untying the feminine captives.

"Yeah we're okay thank you for saving us," replied one woman.

"It was no problem."

"What's your name," asked another.

"Red Hood."

The girls continued to shower the hero with their praises and thanks, but Jason never paid any attention to any of them. Instead the resurrected robin had his eyes on a certain Alice who took off her wig revealing her dark locks of hair. She was staring right back. The eyes were of thanks but there were hints of incompetence at herself for not being able to save everyone. Jason was about to near the fair maiden when the sound of police sirens snatched both his and dixie's attention.

"Well ladies it was a pleasure but it's time for me to be on my way," Red hood then left the room just the way he came in.

 **Hey everyone I apologize for not updating for forever and a half, but hey here's a chapter next chapter we'll get to see a little more of damian but I need some help please tell me what you guys think should happen next. What do you think of this chapter? Please review send in your love, hate and everything in between some news is better than no news!**


End file.
